There exist a number of toothbrushes currently available for consumer purchase. For manual toothbrushes, typically, these types of brushes are packaged in a blister package which generally includes a clear blister attached to a cardboard back card. The clear blister allows the consumer to see at least a portion of the manual toothbrush prior to purchase. Generally, these blister packages are either provided in a tray or on a hanger.
The packaging for power toothbrushes vary. For example, some power toothbrushes are provided in a clam shell package which includes a front clear blister and a back clear blister attached to one another. Within the clam shell, advertising as well as identification media may be placed. The clam shell package allows the user to see a portion of the power brush. The power brushes provided in this type of package are generally compact and with the exception of powered operation, offer little other functionality to the consumer.
In contrast to the clam shell package, some power toothbrushes are provided in a box. Typically, power brushes which offer to the consumer varied functionality are packaged in boxes. These brushes are often not very compact and because of height restrictions on store shelves, may not be able to be shown to the consumer in a state where the power handle is attached to a refill. Because the handle and the refill are not able to be coupled together, typically, the box does not include a window by which the consumer can visualize the handle and the refill. Instead, artwork on the outside of the box is utilized to provide a representation of the refill attached to the handle to the consumer.
As such, there is a need for a package, or a portion thereof, e.g. package component, which allows a power toothbrush to be perceived from multiple sides while protecting the product within the package.